Dans ton esprit
by Serdra
Summary: Draco comme un bon élève respectueux des règles accuse Harry de voler dans la réserve de Rogue. Harry ne supportant pas d'être juger sans preuve va se venger de malfoy...
1. prlogue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Merci à demon-dray et Mily black mes beta lectrices.**

Dans ton esprit

**Prologue**

Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond tel un lion en cage, énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, restaient assis dans le fauteuil se trouvant près de la cheminé, le regardaient blasés faire des allers-retours, attendant qu'il se calme.

Finalement après une demi heure, le roux, excédé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Arrête de tourner en rond par pitié Harry. Sérieux, tu me donnes le tournis, fit Ron en soupirant. Et puis franchement ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il te faisait un coup de ce genre là…

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté et Harry s'arrêta net, mais au lieu de se calmer, lorsqu'il se retourna, on aurait pu sentir un aura de violence tournoyer autour de lui, et quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche ce fut pour littéralement rugir sur son ami qui cru qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

- Cette espèce de CONNARD, m'a encore fait accuser à tors ! À cause de lui je me retrouve collé pendant un mois, tu entends ? UN MOIS avec Rusard ! Et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? se mit à hurler Harry de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il faut que je me venge. Il va le payer ça c'est sûr, je vous le promets.

Hermione de son coté passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira bruyamment en se massant les tempes.

- Non tu ne feras rien Harry, lui dit-elle. Sinon tu vas t'enfoncer encore plus. Et tu sais très bien que niveau subtilité, échappatoires tirés par les cheveux, et baratinage en force, il est bien plus malin et doué que toi.

- D'ailleurs…, ajouta Ron en acquiesçant les dires de la jeune femme, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi vous agissiez comme ça tous les deux. Je veux dire par là…, s'empressa d'enchaîner le roux en avisant le regard meurtrier d'Harry…qu'au final, bien que Malfoy soit un petit con de première, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de vous acharner à ce point. Et puis il faut bien admettre qu'à part des ennuis vous ne récoltez rien d'autre. »

- Mais c'est par principe ! Simplement parce que ce n'est qu'une espèce de fils à papa pourri gâté et un connard de première. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui tienne tête ! Et puis, il se croit tellement mieux que tout le monde qu'il leur gâche la vie sans aucunes conséquences en retour. Répliqua Harry encore enragé.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un mois nom d'un cracmole. Tu as déjà eu bien pire Harry. Lui dit Hermione avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix, mais également un peu stupéfaite de sa réaction.

- OUI un mois ! Et pendant CE mois je ne pourrais même pas participer au match de Quidditch ! Et CA, c'est la PIRE chose qu'on pouvait me faire, que _lui_ pouvait me faire ! s'écria Harry en levant les bras et en les regardant ahuris de l'incompréhension dont ses deux amis faisaient preuve.

- Mais non… Et puis après tout, ça te passera comme d'habitude. Répondit Hermione en soupirant. Mais si tu réponds à son attaque ça sera purement et simplement un cercle vicieux sans fin. Alors il faut que tu arrêtes. Et sincèrement, je pense que comme psychopathe à supporter tu as bien pire. Alors ne perds pas ton temps à t'acharner sur Malfoy.

- On verra…, fit Harry avant de les laisser là et de monter dans son dortoir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit quand une idée lui vint en tète. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il si froid et insupportable ? Harry voulait percer sa carapace et lui trouver une faiblesse, un truc bien honteux qu'il tiendrait secret et le révéler à tout le monde pour calmer le blond une bonne fois pour toute…Oh oui !

Mais il fallait qu'il trouve comment faire, il ne pouvait pas demander à ses amis ils diraient encore une fois que ça ne servirait à rien, il pensa à aller chercher des renseignements auprès des amis de Malfoy. Mais au final, après réflexion, il ne savait pas vraiment qui étaient les amis de Malfoy ni comment leur parler. Et puis, ils ne voudraient jamais le trahir dans tous les cas.

Il décida en dernier recours d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver une idée, après tout Hermione rabâchait tout le temps qu'on trouve tout dans les livres, alors pourquoi pas une idée de vengeance.

Il sortit discrètement de la tour Gryffondor, ajustant sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité pour que ses amis ne le voient pas sortir, et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient vides donc le trajet se fit sans problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une silhouette. Harry fut plus que surprit de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il était assit près d'une fenêtre, seul, les yeux dans le vague.

Il le regarda un moment, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser ce vil serpent vicieux pour avoir un regard si… déprimé. Puis se rappelant que si Draco ne l'avait pas vu c'était dû à son invisibilité, il passa discrètement et sans bruits près de lui. Une fois hors de porté des oreilles du Serpentard, il courut à perdre halène jusqu'à la bibliothèque et se dirigea immédiatement dans la réserve.

Draco ne se lassait pas de regarder les couleurs du ciel une fois la nuit tombée. Il s'était assit prés d'une grande fenêtre à petits carreaux. Une de celles où il y a assez d'espace pour s'asseoir à trois et écoutait les bruits nocturnes pour échapper à ses pensées tumultueuses.

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre Potter, car il savait que c'était lui, et lui seul. Il aurait pu reconnaître son pas entre mille pour l'avoir entendu des centaines et des centaines de fois. En l'entendant passer aussi vite, le blond se demanda cependant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin cette fois et après coup il regrettait un peu son geste. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû aller le dénoncer auprès de Rogue pour les ingrédients volés dans la réserve personnelle du professeur. Par ailleurs, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Potter n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de les prendre, d'autant plus que c'était Draco le responsable. Mais Rogue avait l'air tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas osé se dénoncer… Et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait encore avec un Potter en pétard aux trousses… Et cette fois impossible de savoir ce que celui-ci allait lui faire subir pour le coup bas qu'il lui avait fait. Draco posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée et soupira, sa vie était vraiment une suite de merdes en continue, mais le pire c'était qu'il en était responsable.

Harry avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et se tenait à présent devant un énorme grimoire. Depuis maintenant trois quarts d'heure il cherchait et fouillait dans les pages jaunies par le temps. Il allait se décourager lorsqu'un sort attira son attention et le fit sourire. Un de ces sourires qui pourraient donner froid dans le dos. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin !

Il prit rapidement note du nom, de la formule et surtout de la préparation de cette incantation pour être sûr de réussir son coup.

- Cette fois-ci, Malfoy, même avec toute la ruse du monde, tu ne pourras plus jamais rien me cacher grâce à ça. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui m'amuserai et frapperai un grand coup là ou ça fait mal.

Une fois tout bien noté, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Il repassa devant la fenêtre où le Serpentard se tenait, il n'y était plus. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir, déposa sa cape dans sa malle puis se rendit au plus vite dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner.

Tout à sa joie face à sa vengeance qui s'annonçait exquise Harry en oublia de ranger le grimoire où était inscrit en gros :

« Comment rentrer dans un esprit sans se faire prendre » !

…à suivre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'Harry quitta son dortoir sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur à la main pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Il parcouru les couloirs sombres et lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle sur demande, Harry pensa à tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réaliser son sortilège. Une petite porte en bois sculptée apparut, il entra et la referma derrière lui. Cette dernière s'estompa après son passage, ne laissant qu'un mur de pierres grises et humides dans le couloir.

La pièce était petite, et le plafond bas. Il y avait deux fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière de la nuit. Une petite cheminée où ronflait un bon feu donnait une douce chaleur à la pièce. Décidément la salle sur demande était vraiment la pièce la plus chouette du château !

Il avança lentement vers la table qui était devant lui tout en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité, et il examina les divers produits présents qui allaient l'aider à réaliser sa vengeance. Il sortit le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait la marche à suivre et l'étala devant lui. Il le lu deux puis trois fois pour être certain de ne rien oublier car il se doit, pour que tout fonctionne correctement, de réaliser le rituel rapidement et donc de tout connaître par cœur.

Une fois le tout mémorisé à la perfection, il déposa le parchemin sur la table et prit les bougies vertes et noires ainsi que la poudre rouge. Il se mit au centre de la pièce et commença à verser la poudre au sol en formant un énorme pentagramme. Ensuite, il disposa les bougies, en alternant les couleurs, à chaque pointe du symbole et s'assit, à genoux en plein centre de celui-ci. Il alluma les bougies d'un seul coup de baguette, ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et commença à réciter la formule sans oublier de prononcer le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Il la répéta une vingtaine de fois sans que rien ne se passe. Tout en continuant sa litanie, il se rendit compte d'un étrange courant d'air froid malgré la chaleur du feu de cheminée. Le froid lui traversa le dos et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous le choc, il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche dans un cri silencieux, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience allongé au sol.

Avec une belle migraine, Harry réussit à reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Au début tout était flou, puis la brume devant ses yeux commença à s'estomper. Il se releva doucement sur ses coudes pour finir, dans un effort inimaginable, par se relever encore quelque peu hébété.

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui et fut un instant effrayé de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans une chambre, les murs étaient blancs et un lit se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Quelque soit l'endroit où se posaient ses yeux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du blanc.

Dans un élan de panique, notre cher et courageux Gryffondor, se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour savoir où il avait atterri jusqu'à ce qu'un faible bruit attire son attention. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnu une sorte de sanglot étouffé… celui d'un enfant. Harry regarda vers le lit et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous la couette. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer ni effrayer ce petit être sanglotant.

Il était plus qu'à un mètre du lit quand l'enfant se débarrassa d'un seul coup de la couette et entreprit de se lever. Il resta un moment assit sur le rebord du matelas en essuyant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manches.

Harry qui avait arrêté de respirer, se détendit peu à peu en se rendant compte qu'il était visiblement transparent. Il se mit donc à regarder longuement faire ce petit garçon. Il était blond très clair avec une peau extrêmement pâle. Un océan bleu gris inonda ce regard enfantin. Malgré des yeux rougis par les larmes, Harry se dit que ce garçon avait un regard magnifique bien qu'il soit tinté de tristesse et de désespoir. En outre, un regard bien trop adulte pour un enfant de son âge.

Cette constatation perturba Harry, il avait eu le même toute son enfance, et se demandait ce qu'un si jeune garçon pouvait bien vivre pour avoir l'air si malheureux.

Il était encore dans ses pensées quand il entendit un hurlement. Il sursauta et s'aperçut que le jeune garçon avait eut le même réflexe que lui.

« DRACO DESCENTS TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Le précédemment nommé se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre en courant tandis que le brun avait écarquillé les yeux à l'entente du prénom de l'enfant. Cependant, il le suivit toujours choqué que ce petit garçon soit Draco.

Son sort avait donc fonctionné ! Il avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Malfoy et pourrait voir et connaître ses moindres secrets. Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage du brun.

Une fois en bas, il reconnu Lucius Malfoy. En plus jeune, les cheveux un peu plus courts, mais toujours cet air aussi froid, hautain et son regard cruel. Draco s'approcha doucement de lui en baissant la tête, avant de le saluer. Salut auquel son père ne répondit pas, et lui tendit un objet en le regarda méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda Lucius Malfoy avec dégoût.

- C'est... c'est un collier père, répondit son fils tout tremblant.

« Un collier de pâtes » Précisa son père avec dédain. Que t'ai-je précisé sur ce genre d'activité ? Les Malfoy ne s'abaissent pas à ce genre de futilités _moldues,_ d'autant qu'elles sont particulièrement de mauvais goût ! Il n'y à que les _moldu_s pour en manquer à ce point ! Mais à quoi te sert ton éducation par Salazar ? Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de me décevoir Draco ! »

Harry observait la scène mi-choqué, mi-scandalisé. Draco devait avoir quoi… à peine sept ans ? Il était normal pour un enfant de cet âge de faire ce genre d'activité. Il regarda Lucius puis son fils. Il était tout tremblant, totalement terrorisé par son père et Harry eut une soudaine envie de lui crier de s'en aller.

Lucius le regardait toujours aussi froidement quand son regard changea d'un coup, pour laisser la place à une étincelle de haine cruelle dans les prunelles grises de l'adulte, qui d'un seul coup leva sa canne et commença à taper violemment sur son fils. Harry vit le jeune garçon s'écrouler au sol sous les coups et hurler de douleur en pleurant et s'excusant qu'il ne referait plus de bêtises.

Ne supportant pas cette vision, Harry voulut intervenir, faire quelque chose… mais la scène s'arrêta là et tout redevint blanc.

Un autre décor fit son apparition. Il se retrouva dans une autre pièce, décorée avec des tableaux magiques et une bibliothèque immense remplie de millier de livres. Plus qu'il ne le vit, Harry entendit d'abord Draco qui était au piano. Il paraissait un peu plus grand que la scène précédente, peut être un ou deux ans de plus. De ses mains agiles, il jouait une douce mélodie qui vous emmène tout droit dans un rêve. En s'approchant Harry vit son rêve passer au cauchemar… Draco, une larme roulant sur sa joue, avait le visage parsemé de bleus, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et fendue sur son rebord gauche, et une cicatrice lui fendait l'oreille.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation quand une porte s'ouvrit, il vit entrer Narcissa Malfoy. Noble, gracieuse, altière… Tout chez elle respirait la richesse et la beauté. Cependant, dès qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche cette aura de subjugation disparue.

- Draco par pitié, veuillez cesser ce vacarme ! dit-elle sans le regarder. Je vous rappelle que nous avons des invités, et cette cacophonie les incommode. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui et vit de suite qu'il avait pleuré. Elle s'approcha rapidement et lui mit une gifle monumentale qui claqua dans les airs comme un coup de fouet. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète Draco ? Un Malfoy ne pleure JAMAIS, alors cessez de nous déshonorer par votre attitude !

- Veuillez me pardonner mère, répondit-il en baissant la tête et en faisant disparaître les traces de larmes ? Je ne recommencerais plus.

- Je l'espère pour vous… Elle le regarda un moment, puis un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres, brisant définitivement la beauté illusoire de son visage.

Harry était consterné, même sa famille ne lui avait jamais fait ça, il trouvait les Dursley ignobles mais bien qu'ils ne soient pas ses parents, ils le traitaient beaucoup mieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des parents pouvaient traiter leur fils de manière aussi froide et violente, et ce, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Il se retourna quand il s'aperçut qu'une autre personne entrait dans la pièce. Il se demanda un moment qui cela pouvait bien être et eut la réponse rapidement.

- Mc Nair, vous voilà enfin ! fit-elle amicale, un large sourire apparaissant miraculeusement sur ses lèvres.

- Narcissa ! Ma chère, vous êtes toujours aussi en beauté, la flatta-t-il en lui baisant la main.

- Merci beaucoup très cher. Tu te souviens de mon fils Draco ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en présentant son fils d'un signe de la main.

« Comment l'oublier. » Se dit-il plus à lui-même, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux qui fit instinctivement reculer Harry.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander ?

- Pour Draco, il n'obéit pas et je ne supporte plus son insolence. Et j'ai pensé, que... enfin j'aimerais que vous fassiez preuve d'autant de sévérité que la dernière fois. Histoire, de le remettre dans le droit chemin et lui inculquer un peu plus de discipline ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire vraiment !

- Oh mais vous me faites honneur en me demandant une chose si importante. Je me ferais un plaisir d'accéder à votre demande ma chère Narcissa lui répondit-il sans quitter Draco des yeux, en se passant la langue négligemment sur les lèvres.

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, pâlit instantanément, et commença à trembler de tout son corps. La peur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Mcnair le regarda en souriant puis s'approcha de lui. Le garçon se leva et l'esquiva en courant pour le fuir, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva sans peine. Des larmes de terreur commençaient à couler des yeux du jeune garçon.

- MÈRE NON ! S'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas m'emmener s'il vous plait... Je vous en conjure !

- Hélas mon chéri, je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Vous me remercierez plus tard. Elle regarda son fils se débattre sans remords, et elle ajouta un doux sourire aux lèvres en les voyant passer la porte. Et rappelez-vous Draco, un Malfoy ne supplie jamais !

Lucius fit son apparition dans le couloir et regarda son fils hurler. Il se détourna, consterné et déçu par un tel manque de contrôle de sa part. Ce n'est pas possible qu'un si jeune enfant puisse faire autant de bruit !

Harry regardait la scène complètement choqué. Mais ne voulant pas perdre Mc Nair de vue, il couru à sa suite.

Après tout une suite de couloirs, et diverses descentes d'escaliers, il se retrouva dans les cachots sombres et humides du manoir. Mc Nair ouvrit une cellule, des morceaux de verres cassés jonchaient le sol mais il n'hésita pas à y jeter violemment le jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier se traîna péniblement vers un coin du mur et se recroquevilla au fond de la cellule en fixant son tortionnaire avec une peur grandissante. Le bourreau s'approcha lentement, sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa victime.

« Endoloris ! »

Instantanément Draco se tordit de douleur au sol. L'homme répéta l'action cinq fois puis s'approcha du corps tremblant et un peu ensanglanté de l'enfant. Mcnair se pencha puis l'attrapa par les cheveux pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien. Il le secoua et lui demanda s'il se souvenait de ses cinq ans. L'enfant le regarda, plus terrifié que jamais et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau. L'homme le laissa retomber à terre puis ouvrit sa braguette dans un bruit sinistre. Draco le regarda, le suppliant du regard d'arrêter mais Mcnair se contenta de le fixer agacé et lui mit une énorme gifle.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ça devient pénible !

Harry se dit à cet instant que c'était justement ce qu'il était… un enfant.

- Plus vite tu obéiras, plus vite tout sera terminé pour toi. Il termina sa phrase dans un rire sordide.

Draco, dont le corps était tout endolori, s'approcha à quatre pattes puis se mit à genoux devant son bourreau. Celui-ci sortit immédiatement son sexe, tendu d'un désir pervers que créait l'image de faiblesse et de soumission de Draco. Ce dernier ne pouvait retenir ses larmes mais ouvrit tout de même les lèvres de dépit. Mc Nair s'enfonça profondément dans sa bouche, appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne le plus loin possible. L'enfant ferma les yeux, retenant comme il put un haut le cœur, il sentait ce sexe trop gros pour sa bouche aller et venir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. De toute façon, il n'était plus maître de son corps puisque l'homme lui tenait la tête et en jouait comme d'une marionnette. Les larmes de dégoût continuaient de rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Harry regardait la scène totalement écœuré et révolté par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il voulu arrêter ce monstre et sauver l'enfant, le sortir de cet enfer… mais il se réveilla brusquement, comme sortit d'un rêve, et se retrouva dans la salle sur demande encore choqué et sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Dans les cachots, dans une chambre loin de la salle sur demande, Draco se réveilla en sursaut les yeux grands ouverts de peur et de douleur. Comme à son habitude dans ces instants, il se mit en position du fœtus pour se protéger et sanglota silencieusement. Il venait de revivre certains de ses plus douloureux souvenirs d'enfance et ce sentiment de mal être avait eu raison de ses barrières mentales.

N'arrivant plus à dormir, il se leva du canapé qui se trouvait dans sa salle commune. Il ne dormait jamais dans sa chambre, ses camarades l'en empêchaient, refusant qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce qu'eux pour dormir. Un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon lui enserra le cœur, mais de toute façon il s'en fichait à présent. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait comprit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Les gens étaient mauvais, c'était leur nature primaire et il ne fallait surtout rien attendre d'eux !

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil vide. Il enleva sa chemise, prit sa baguette puis enleva le sort d'illusion qui dissimulait en permanence sa peau. Il releva les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir à nouveau mais cette fois-ci se fut vraiment lui que son reflet lui renvoya. Son corps était si maigre qu'on voyait ses côtes saillantes, et des coupures recouvraient tout son corps.

En descendant son regard, il finit par poser les yeux sur son bras droit où des traces rouges ou roses apparaissaient. Des coupures faites par une lame de rasoir qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche, ressortaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Son visage quant à lui était tuméfié de bleus, sa lèvre encore enflée par les coups qu'il avait reçus quelques heures auparavant par Crabbe et Goyle. Et dire que tout le monde pensait que c'était lui le leader…

Si les gens savaient à quel point il était pathétique, sale et seul… Il avait beau s'être fait une raison, la solitude lui pesait. Il tourna son regard sur son bras gauche à présent, où la marque des ténèbres s'étalait. Marqué par le Mage Noir car il lui avait donné une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne ferait rien, il préférait attendre de se faire tuer plutôt que de devoir tuer. De toute manière sa fin était proche, il le savait, mais bizarrement malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser il n'attendait que ça, espérant enfin être soulagé lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait pour avoir désobéit. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en finir lui-même, alors si quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargeait pour lui ça l'arrangeait plus que tout. La mort serait sa délivrance, en tout cas, c'était sa plus grande ambition.

Harry avait décidé de se promener dans les couloirs après s'être réveillé. Il fulminait, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça dans l'esprit de sa Némésis. Il se demanda même si Malfoy n'avait pas comprit qu'on s'insinuait dans son esprit et faisait exprès de lui montrer ce genre d'images juste pour l'agacer. Il ne pouvait pas croire une seconde ce qu'il venait de voir, Malfoy était un petit gosse de riche pourrit gâté qui se jouait des autres pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était tout simplement qu'une mascarade « encore des conneries » se dit-il.

Draco de son coté, venait de sortir de sa salle commune. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Marchant la tête en arrière en faisant abstraction du monde autour de lui. Ecoutant simplement le silence qui l'entourait et l'apaisait.

Le blond se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la salle de musique où il entra. La nuit c'était son jardin secret, là où la chorale répétait pendant la journée. Bien qu'il n'en fasse pas partie, le professeur lui avait laissé la clef car il y avait un piano, et en jouer était le seul moyen d'évasion qu'il avait quand il se sentait mal.

Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne et entra dans la pièce. Le piano à queue l'attendait trônant sur l'estrade. Seules les lueurs de la nuit éclairaient la pièce comme dans un rêve. Plus il s'approchait du bel instrument plus ses prunelles reprenaient vie. Il souleva le couvercle qui cachait les touches et les parcourues du bout des doigts. Il s'installa sur le siège avec une précaution peu commune. Il ferma les yeux et approcha ses mains des touches et comme au ralenti il prit ses marques et commença à jouer. Etrangement sa mélodie n'était pas triste, elle était juste mélancolique. Pour qui aurait pu déchiffrer cet air, il aurait été facile d'en déduire que malgré toute cette douleur, une once d'espoir essayait de perdurer.

Cette douce musique finit par passer les murs de la salle de musique et s'insinua dans les couloirs pour finalement atteindre les oreilles d'un certain Gryffondor qui passait par là par mégarde...

**Voilà une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimer ou pas? Sa fait toujour plaisir et sa encourage **

_**Malifica :**_ Merci pour ta review elle ma fait énormement plaisir ^^ et j'espere que ce chapitre ta plu également


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci a Gabrielle Neko pour avoir corriger ce chapitre_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Arrivée à Poudlard**_

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, Harry regardait la table des Serpentard, pour être plus précis, il observait Malfoy. Il savait que celui-ci venait de revivre les souvenirs de son enfance, vu que ça faisait partie du sort, mais il se comportait de manière tellement froide et avec indifférence qu'il se demandait si ça le perturbait tant que ça. Il avait de la peine pour lui mais en même temps, son comportement ne donnait pas envie de le plaindre ou d'avoir pitié, et puis il doutait sérieusement de la véracité du souvenir.

Il était pressé d'être en fin de journée, il voulait en savoir plus sur le Serpentard qui malgré les apparences et ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter n'avait pas une vie si heureuse et maintenant il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait connaître la personne qui se cachait en Malfoy, parce que c'était sûr Malfoy refoulait ce qu'il était réellement même si pour lui le doute persistait.

La journée se passa normalement, il avait perdu 30 point au cours de potion en avait gagné 10 en dcfm, Hermione en avait eu 20 en enchantement, et Ron s'était fait coller pour s'être battu avec Blaise Zabini en cours de métamorphose, une journée basique, enfin ça avait légèrement empiré quand le black avait réussi à séduire sa petite sœur.

Il rentra de sa colle avec Rusard, en maugréant pour tant d'injustice et alla se coucher épuisé. Une fois endormi, son esprit repartit visiter les souvenirs de Malfoy. Il se retrouva encore une fois dans le manoir Malfoy. Il regarda Lucius et Narcissa parler avec deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, Draco était assis entre deux gros colosses qu'il reconnut comme étant Crabbe et Goyle. Ils avaient 11 ans, Draco était nerveux entre les deux brutes qui lui souriaient méchamment. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il pensait qu'ils étaient amis tous les trois et il se rapprocha des parents du Serpentard.

- J'aimerais que vos fils surveillent Draco pour être sûr qu'il ne nous fasse pas honte nous avons un certain honneur à conserver, et je ne voudrais pas que mon fils fasse amis-amis avec n'importe qui fit Lucius.

- Oui il a une tendance à être tellement émotif que ça en devient gênant. J'ai même du mal à croire que ce soit mon fils. Heureusement, en notre présence lors de nos sorties, il se comporte comme on lui demande, fit Narcissa. Mais on ne voudrait pas qu'à Poudlard, vu que nous ne pourrons pas le surveiller, il se comporte mal et déshonore notre nom.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit un des hommes. Gregory et Vincent le surveilleront de près comme ils le faisaient déjà quand ils étaient en primaire.

Draco écoutait ses parents tout en baissant la tête.

Harry se retrouva ensuite, sur le quai direction Poudlard, il vit la famille Malfoy, et Draco en retrait, ses parents se retournèrent, lui dirent de monter dans le train, et partirent en le laissant seul. Crabbe et Goyle le rejoignirent, et ils allèrent ensuite dans un compartiment. Harry les suivit puis entra dans celui-ci avec eux. Draco resta assis, silencieusement, la tête posée sur la fenêtre, puis quelque chose attira son attention. Alors Harry regarda aussi par la fenêtre et se vit quand il avait 11 ans avec la famille Weasley. Le Gryffondor regarda le jeune Malfoy et le vit sourire. Il allait se lever, quand Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent également.

- Ou tu vas, Draco ? demanda Goyle. On t'a pas dit que tu pouvais partir.

- Je... Enfin... je voulais juste aller aux toilettes.

- Ah, les toilettes ça m'rappelle la primaire fit Crabbe nostalgique. Tu t'souviens des toilettes Draco? T'en re-veux un coup ?

Harry regardait sans comprendre, il avait toujours cru que c'était Malfoy le leader, mais quand il voyait Draco pâlir et se rassoir. Ses « gardes du corps » émirent un rire méprisant et moqueur à l'égard du blond. Maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

La scène changea encore. Draco était dans les couloirs. Crabbe et Goyle l'empoignaient fermement mais discrètement.

- On va aller voir ton idole, lui murmura Goyle.

- On va voir s'il voudra devenir ton ami. Après tout, c'est c'que tu veux depuis qu'on est en primaire. Et, surtout n'oublies pas, tu vas te conduire comme un bon Malfoy comme ta mère et ton père veulent que tu agisses. Tu ne voudrais pas passer encore trois mois dans les cachots juste parce qu'on aura gaffé, fit Crabbe.

Draco avait les yeux fermés, et quand il les rouvrit Harry vit une lueur triste dans ses yeux. Il reprit sa marche les deux brutes à sa suite. Il ouvrit un compartiment, et là Harry se souvins : il était dans le compartiment avec Ron et Hermione. Draco avait ouvert le compartiment et avait insulté Ron et Hermione, puis s'était présenté à lui d'un air hautain. Quelques minutes après, il était sur le quai, puis devant la grande salle, Draco lui proposait sa main et il la refusait.

La scène changea, il était maintenant dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Draco était assis par terre, la lèvre enflé et des bleus un peu partout. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient en rigolant, puis partaient le laissant seul. Les autres Serpentard qui étaient dans la salle commune regardaient Malfoy bizarrement mais personne n'était venu l'aider apparemment. Puis, petit à petit, la salle se vidait tous étaient partis dans leur dortoir. Harry regarda Draco qui restait coucher à terre les yeux dans le vague. Il finit par se lever se dirigeant vers une porte. Harry continua à le suivre avec un pincement au cœur : il venait de comprendre qui était le garçon à qui il avait refusé son amitié. Quand Draco referma la porte, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle de bain. Il vit le jeune Malfoy se regarder dans le miroir, puis il commença à enlever sa chemise. Harry regarda son corps choqué : il était couvert de bleus et de diverses coupures. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était sa maigreur : le blond avait seulement la peau sur les os ses côtes ressortant distinctement. Il le vit ensuite sortir un truc de sa poche. Cela brillait. Il se rapprocha et se rendit compte que c'était une lame de rasoir. Harry resta hypnotisé par l'éclat métallique avant de voir l'objet se rapprocher du poignet pâle et maigre. Puis les mains tremblantes, Draco finit par la lâcher et s'écroula au sol, le corps tremblant et commença à sangloter en se recroquevillant dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry eut mal pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco Malfoy, le fier et hautain prince des Serpentard, était en réalité un enfant seul, qui agissait par contrainte et par peur.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doute : tout cela était-il bien réel ou était-ce Malfoy qui avait découvert qu'on fouillait dans ses souvenirs et en inventait juste pour le plaisir de le rendre mal à l'aise ? N'arrivant plus à dormir, il se leva et prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour sortir de sa tour.

Draco venait de se réveiller en sursaut, se leva du canapé et sortit de sa salle commune. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois sur place il alla s'assoir sur le rebord, près d'une fenêtre et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait de son enfance, lui qui faisait tout pour l'oublier. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt. Si ses parents savaient qu'il avait la capacité d'utiliser la magie sans sa baguette ils s'en serviraient forcément à leur avantage.

Harry arriva devant la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait bien regarder les étoiles ça le détendait. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'arrêta net. Malfoy était assis près de la fenêtre. La lune se reflétait dans ses mèches blondes presque blanches. Sa peau pâle brillait légèrement sous les filins argentés venant du ciel et ses yeux étaient totalement gris. Il vit quelque chose de brillant couler le long de sa joue : une larme une seule et unique larme. Il su plus qu'il vit le jeune homme blond porter sa cigarette à sa bouche et inspirer une bouffée du divin poison grâce au bout incandescent illuminant son visage crispé dans une expression de tristesse. La fumée qu'il recracha tourbillonna autour de lui tel un ballet enjolivant le visage si envoûtant du prince des Serpentard. À ce moment précis Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa Némésis aussi fragile et alors ce fut clair pour lui : les souvenirs qu'il avait perçu et dont il avait tant douté de leur authenticité étaient bien réels.

Il entendit du bruit et alla se cacher dans un coin. Même s'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité on n'est jamais trop prudent. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione. Elle arriva dans la salle d'astronomie et vit Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir à cette heure-ci.

Il la regarda puis jeta sa cigarette. Un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres puis il tourna la tête et s'alluma une autre cigarette.

- Ça sera 50 points en moins pour Serpentard et en plus tu fumes dans l'enceinte de l'école. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu fumes ? Après tout, c'est moldus...

- Je t'en pose des questions Granger ? fit Draco d'un ton trainant.

- Je suis préfète j'ai donc le droit de savoir ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir et de plus je ne pense pas qu'il soit autorisé de fumer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, fit elle de manière très sérieuse.

Il la regarda un moment le visage impassible, puis retourna la tête vers les étoiles. Harry qui regardait la scène bien caché se retenait de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie se faire rembarrer.

- Dis-moi Granger, pourquoi ton rouquin s'intéresse à toi ?

- Je..je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu soies là.

- Oh, je demandais ça juste parce que je trouve que tu es extrêmement barbante et coincée.

- Mais je ne te permets pas ! fit-elle, outrée.

- Qui a dit que je te demandais la permission ? dit-il calmement.

Il se leva et jeta sa cigarette. Avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il passa à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain Draco se leva avant que ces camarades descendent dans la Grande Salle, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il rêvait de son passé, et les pires moments en plus cela n'était pas normal et il voulait comprendre il prit une douche rapide et sortit de sa salle commune.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il avait cour de métamorphose mais en avait rien à faire, il sécherait aujourd'hui il devait comprendre, et il ferait ses recherches toute la journée s'il le fallait.

**A suivre …**

**petite review?**

**Babou :**Merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite ta plus ^^

**Malifica :** Merci pour ta review et je t'avoue je n'est pas encore écrit la suite aillant beaucoup de chose a faire et très peu de temps en tout cas j'espère que cette suite ta plus

**Mylyblack :** merci pour ta review et de m'aider pour mes chapitres ^^

**AtheneNoctua :** merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite ta plus


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à Labulle de m'avoir corrigé tout mes chapitres ^^

Dans ton esprit

Chapitre 3

Noël

Draco était assit sous la douche, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi revivait-il son enfance ? Il se doutait que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça, comme victime d'un sort qui lui ferait revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Sauf que toute sa vie était un enfer... Même les potions qu'il prenait pour s'évader un peu ne fonctionnaient pas pour l'aider a oublier un court instant, oublier qu'il était seul, oublier les viols, simplement tout oublier. Il ne voulait pas revoir ça.

Il finit par sortir et regarda son corps maigre, faible, recouvert de cicatrices diverses qui ne partiront jamais. Ses yeux étaient ternes, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu briller comme ceux de ses camarades. Il les regardait tous avec envie, surtout les Weasley, cette famille qu'il avait rabaissée pendant des années sur ordre de ses parents, parce qu'ils étaient pauvres. Mais secrètement, il les enviait et aurait préféré avoir leur vie. Au moins eux étaient aimés et unis. Lui il n'était que l'héritier Malfoy, héritage dont il se fichait totalement ! Tout ce qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un le regarde, que quelqu'un veuille bien l'aimer, au moins un ami. Il ne savait pas s'il en demandait trop de vouloir juste un ami, il savait que l'amour n'était pas pour lui mais il aurait aimé avoir au moins un confident juste pour ne plus être seul.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se jeta un sort de camouflage pour que personne ne puisse voir ses marques. Personne ne devait savoir.

Draco sortit de sa salle commune puis déambula dans les couloirs. Noël approchait et il se retrouverait seul dans les cachots puisque tous les Serpentard rentreraient retrouver leurs familles.

Cela allait faire deux semaines maintenant qu'il recherchait activement la raison de ses songes et il ne comprenait toujours pas la cause.

Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Il était content, ses deux meilleurs amis restaient avec lui à Poudlard pour fêter Noël ensemble. Il leva la tête un court instant et vit Malfoy s'assoir seul à sa table. Il le vit sortir un livre.

En le regardant, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait découvert : son adolescence, les mutilations, ses tentatives de suicide ratées, les drogues diverses qu'il avait pris... Mais aussi tout l'alcool qu'il avait avalé, les cigarettes qu'il fumait à l'abris des regards dans la tour d'astronomie et surtout ses regards. Tous les regards qu'il avait eu envers lui, comme s'il attentait quelque chose, comme s'il espérait. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué c'était les viols. Harry avait été chamboulé de voir que Malfoy était simplement quelqu'un que l'on avait détruit depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Son propre père avait abusé de son fils... Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Ron parler.

- Alors Malfoy on se sent pas trop seul sans ses gardes du corps ? s'exclama Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci le regarda puis se leva et sortit sans un mot, mais Harry avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux, et il le regarda partir un pincement au cœur.

-Bas alors Malfoy, avec qui tu vas fêter Noël ? continua Ron. Ta joyeuse famille de mangemort ont des choses tellement plus importantes à faire qu'ils t'ont oublié, finit-il en riant.

Draco s'arrêta un instant puis sortit de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea dehors et alla se poser près du lac.

Harry se leva à son tour dans le but de le suivre discrètement mais Ron l'interpella pour lui dire que sa famille viendrait à Poudlard le jour de Noël, vu qu'ils rentraient plus tôt de leur voyage.

Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Il adorait les Weasley et les voir au Noël lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Il sortit ensuite de la Grande Salle en disant à Hermione et Ron qu'il avait un truc à aller chercher, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du château. Il vit Draco plus loin en train de fumer, assis près du lac, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

Il s'approcha lentement de Draco. Une fois debout face à lui, il attendit. Draco ne bougea pas, ne le regarda même pas, il continuait de fumer sans se préoccuper de lui. Il finit par s'accroupir et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Malfoy mette fin au silence.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? murmura t-il.

- ...

- Tu es venu te moquer du pauvre enfant de riche qui passera les fêtes tout seul ?

- Heu non...

- Oh je vois tu es venu sauver la pauvre âme en détresse pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul à Noël ? J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, laisse-moi.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ? Toujours à repousser les autres comme ça ou à les insulter.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter ! Pas la peine de venir jouer le sauveur avec moi, j'ai besoin de personne.

Puis il écrasa sa clope, et repartit vers l'école.

Harry ne recroisa pas Draco après. Il savait qu'il était dans l'école, mais celui-ci ne sortait plus de ses cachots.

Puis vint le jour de Noël. Ron, Hermione et Harry se promenaient dans les couloirs quand ils entendirent du bruit. Le trio curieux se dirigea vers les sons qu'ils entendaient.

- C'est un piano, murmura Hermione.

- Je me demande qui joue aussi bien, fit Ron

- En tout cas c'est du Bach et c'est pas le plus simple à jouer, s'exclama mione.

- Vous pensez que c'est un professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Je sais pas. Tiens la musique vient de là, murmura Ron.

Ils ouvrirent lentement la porte et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche bée. Malfoy avait les yeux fermés. Il était concentré, une clope à la bouche, et il jouait comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Ses mains parcouraient le piano, sans s'arrêter, la musique était triste, on pouvait tout ressentir, la peine, la solitude tout dans son comportement à ce moment-là étaient visible.

Ils le regardèrent encore un moment, fascinés, puis Ron, curieux, voulu voir un peu mieux et trébucha. A ce moment-là, Draco ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers eux. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, puis tourna la tête il regarda encore le piano un moment. Puis il se leva, s'approcha d'eux et sans dire un mot, il partit de la salle et traversa le couloir.

Le trio le regarda sans comprendre, il ne les avait même pas insultés.

Le soir même, Harry Ron et Hermione étaient dans la grande salle avec tous les autres élèves qui étaient restés là pour les vacances de Noël. Il ne manquait que Draco. Le trio regarda la table des Serpentard qui était vide, ce n'était pas difficile le seul Serpentard qui restait et Malfoy.

- A votre avis il est où ? demanda Ron

- Il doit être dans sa salle commune, répondit mione.

- Vous croyez qu'il va venir fêter Noël avec les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas mes parents et mes frères sont censés revenir avec Ginny. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma sœur, Harry, tu penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu passes à la vitesse supérieur avec elle ?

- Heu Ron...

- Laisse-le tranquille. Sa vie amoureuse ne nous regarde pas Ron, fit Hermione.

Draco quand à lui était dans une salle de classe, une guitare dans les mains. Il jouait en chantonnant « big jet plane », un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était sa façon de s'évader de ce monde pourri où il n'avait pas sa place. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un courrier un peu plus tôt pour lui rappeler la manière de se comporter en bon Malfoy vu que personne ne pourrait le surveiller, sachant qu'à la rentrée, une flopée de nouveaux mangemorts reviendraient.

La famille Weasley venaient d'arriver à Poudlard, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ils se saluèrent et le directeur s'empressa de les amener dans la Grande Salle.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Ron, Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête en même temps, puis se levèrent simultanément, en courant vers une ribambelle de personnes rousses qui venaient de débarquer.

Molly s'empressa de prendre Ron dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, pendant que les jumeaux se foutaient royalement de sa gueule, Harry commença à rire avec eux, puis, ils finirent tous par aller s'installer dans un énorme brouhaha assez comique.

Quelque minutes après, Draco rentra dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac se tordait légèrement tant il avait faim et cette sensation lui arrivait rarement. Dans la Grande Salle il regarda rapidement la table des Gryffondor et vit toute la famille Weasley. Il s'empressa d'aller à la table des Serpentard sans se faire remarquer, puis s'assit seul et prit quelque pommes de terres et ouvrit un bouquin qu'il commença à lire tout en mangeant seul dans son coin.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Draco sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta en se retournant rapidement pour voir qui était venu le voir.

– Tu es tout seul pour Noël ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda gentiment Molly.

– …..

– Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir partager ce moment de fête.

_ C'est gentil madame mais je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée, murmura Draco.

– Mais pourquoi donc jeune homme, personne ne devrait rester seul ce jour là. Allez viens mon garçon.

Draco ne répondit rien mais se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor puis alla s'assoir légèrement en retrait. Il se sentait gêné d'être accueilli par cette femme dont il s'était tant moqué. Il les regarda tous rire et s'amuser mais lui ne disait rien, il ne s'était même pas servit un peu de nourriture.

– Tu ne manges pas Malfoy, fit Fred en regardant son assiette vide.

– Heu non, je n'ai pas très faim.

– Mais enfin mon garçon il faut manger ! Regarde-toi, tu es tout maigre. Tu veux une côte de porc ?

– Non merci, madame.

– Mais si voyons, il faut que tu manges.

– Heu d'accord, je prendrai bien quelques carottes s'il vous plait.

– Mais ce n'est pas assez nourrissant mon garçon. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir un peu de viande ?

– C'est que... je..je n'en mange pas, dit-il timidement, un peu gêné.

– Comment ça tu manges pas de viandes Malfoy ? fit Ron légèrement choqué.

– Je pense qu'il veut tout simplement dire qu'il est végétarien, fit Hermione.

– Végéta quoi ? firent tous les garçons en cœur.

– Végétarien, fit Ginny. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant.

– Ginny tu parles à Ron. c'est un estomac sur pattes, fit Harry en se marrant.

Ron allait répliquer mais Molly le sermonna de se taire en voyant Draco, tête baissée. Le repas reprit son cour, sous les rires des blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Draco resta à leur table tête basse, et ne mangea rien, Molly le regarda peinée, ne sachant comment faire pour le mettre à l'aise avec les autres.

Harry regarda parfois le blond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour le faire participer aux conversations.

Hermione se posait des questions sur l'attitude de Malfoy. Lui d'habitude avec des allures fières et sûr de lui devant les autres, depuis que les Serpentard n'était plus là, il était étrangement calme, et discret. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était lui même et ce qu'elle voyait lui fit mal au cœur.

Draco finit par se lever discrètement pour sortir de la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer. Harry le vit puis s'excusa auprès des autres, avant de le suivre à l'extérieure de la Grande Salle.

- Malfoy

Draco se retourna à l'appel de son nom, puis voyant Potter lui courir après, il s'arrêta attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Harry arriva en face de lui puis s'arrêta de courir et regarda le blond un peu penaud.

Le Serpentard le regarda quelques minutes attendant qu'Harry parle mais perdit légèrement patience.

– Qu'est que tu veux ?

– Heu... tu pars déjà ?

– Belle déduction ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

– Je veux dire pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous ? En plus tu as rien mangé.

– Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place parmi vous.

– Et où est ta place Malfoy ?

– …. Comment ça ?

– Je veux dire... regardes, tu es tout seul et t'a pas d'amis, tes parents te rejettent. Pourquoi t'isoler ? On est tous là, on t'accueille parmi nous et je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Laisse nous t'approcher et te connaître.

– Comment sais-tu tout ça Potter ?

– Heu... savoir quoi ?

– Ce que tu viens de dire sur mes parents. Comment le sais-tu ?

– …...

– C'est toi qui me fais revivre toute mon enfance ? C'est à cause de toi que j'ai tous ces cauchemars sur mon passé Potter ?

– Qu'est... qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

– Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ca t'a plu alors de voir mon enfance ? De voir ce que je vis depuis que je suis gosse ? En as-tu assez vu ou tu veux en savoir plus ? Combien de temps comptes-tu encore admirer mon incroyable vie ?

– Malfoy...

– TA GUEULE, ne m'approche plus, éloigne-toi de moi, fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute, héros du monde sorcier, notre pseudo sauveur ! T'immiscer dans la vie des gens contre leur grès ça t'amuse ? je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je te conseille de faire cesser tout ça ! Oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry le regarda gêné et Draco tourna les talons puis partit un peu tendu et énervé. Le brun se sentit incroyablement con à cet instant précis.

... à suivre

HK : Merci de ta comprehension ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dans ton esprit

Draco était allongé dans un endroit sombre, ses bras attachés, les yeux bandés, il ne voyait rien, il grelotait de froid. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa tempe, puis il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. 

-Qui...qui est là? 

Une main caressa lentement ses cuisses, elle remonta doucement, pour passer le long de son torse maigre, il tremblait de plus en plus, quand il entendit cette voix qui le fit se tendre de peur. 

-C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui Draco, tu vas être un bon garçon pour que les festivités se passe bien 

-Pé...père qu'allez-vous me faire? 

-Je suis venu avec quelques amis mon garçon alors tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment. 

-Non s'il vous plaît père laissez-moi partir !

Lucius attrapa violemment les jambes de son fils pour l'obliger à s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol glacé des cachots.

Draco hurlait de peur, suppliait qu'on le laisse partir, qu'il ne voulait pas, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles et à ce moment là une gifle s'abattit durement sur sa joue et il entendit plusieurs ricanements par la suite.

Draco continuait de sangloter, quand deux mains lui attrapèrent la mâchoire pour la forcer à s'ouvrir et il sentit quelque chose d'énorme lui pénétrer sa petite bouche suivit de violents vas et viens qui durèrent un long moment avant de sentir la chose éjaculer au fond de sa gorge, qu'il dut avaler de force.

Il toussa violemment quand le phallus quitta sa bouche, tout en pleurant en de gros sanglots, il espérait qu'on le détacherait maintenant, mais une main lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira puis un coup de pied percuta ses cotes, et il fut ensuite retourné sur le ventre, un pied s'abattit sur son ventre et le força à relever les hanches, et on le pénétra d'un coup de rein violent qui le fit hurler de douleur. 

Il hurlait, pleurait, suppliait pour que ce calvaire arrête mais on le pénétra une nouvelle fois, d'une double pénétration, et une autre personne se mit devant et attrapa sa tête puis pénétra sa bouche, cela dura des heures de va-et-vient incessants du sang s'écoulaient de son anus violé anciennement vierge avant qu'il subisse ce viol.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut suite à ce rêve, enfin plutôt cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, encore un souvenir des plus violent. Harry se sentit extrêmement mal déjà que Malfoy lui en voulait, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'annuler ce sort et le problème c'est qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione pour ça mais s'il lui disait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait se faire durement engueuler.

Draco lui suite à ce cauchemar, s'était mis à pleurer, rouler en boule sur le canapé de la salle commune des serpentards, revivre le viol qu'il avait subi à ses 14 ans est l'un de ses pires souvenirs et savoir que Potter avait également vu ce qu'il avait subi l'anéantissait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de ce qu'il venait de découvrir et il espérait qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à le répandre dans toute l'école.

Dans le parc de poudlard, deux personnes venaient d'atterrir de sur leur balais, ils se dirigèrent ensuite le plus discrètement possible au sein de l'école pour rejoindre leur dortoir sans se faire repérer.

Harry se leva de son lit, et vit que Ron le regardait de travers, assis également sur le lit juste à côté. 

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Ron? 

-Pourquoi t'as hurlé « non relâchez-le »? T'as rêvé de tu sais qui? 

-Non Ron mais j'ai fait une énorme connerie et je ne sais pas comment arrêter le massacre 

-Oh...qu'est ce que t'as fait? 

-Ron tu te souviens quand Malfoy m'a fait accuser des ingrédients volés dans les réserves de Rogue? 

- Oui...ne me dit pas que tu te sois réellement vengé? 

-J'ai trouvé un sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque 

-C'était quoi ce sort Harry? 

-Rentrer dans l'esprit d'une personne pendant son sommeil, la personne revit des événements de son passé et de mon côté je vois ces souvenirs également sans qu'il s'en rende compte. 

-Oh... Attends t'es en train de me dire que tu vois les souvenirs de Malfoy

Harry le regarda penaud, un air coupable au visage. 

-OH PUTAIN MERDE HARRY 

-Pas la peine de hurler Ron, tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez mal comme ça ? 

Un moment de silence régna, ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire quand... 

-Alors il y a quoi dans les souvenirs de Malfoy? 

-RON !

Draco, lui, s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain quand il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour éviter de se faire voir. 

Les deux personnes qui avaient atterri dans le parc de l'école venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune de serpentard, ils montèrent en silence dans leur dortoir sans se douter que Draco les avaient vus et se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul avant la fin des vacances et ce que Théo et Blaise faisaient là?

Hermione était assise devant un bureau de la salle commune des gryffondors, quand elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons elle leva la tête rapidement pour voir Ron pousser Harry vers elle, et le dit Harry avoir un air coupable, elle se leva et se mit devant eux en croissant les bras. 

-Qu'est qui se passe, vous avez encore fait une connerie? 

-Hey je n'ai rien fait cette fois c'est Harry le fautif ! 

-Merci Ron de ton soutien… 

-De rien vieux. 

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? 

-Heu...promet moi de ne pas m'engueuler

-HARRY POTTER dit moi toute suite ce que tu as fait ! 

-Oulà vieux ton nom en entier tu vas te faire tuer.

-Bon déjà sache que je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça enfin si mais bon enfin tu vois quoi ? 

-Pas vraiment non. 

-Il a lancé un sort pour entrer dans les souvenirs de Malefoy 

-RON putain pourquoi tu lui as dit ça comme ça ? 

-Bas tu t'emmêlais les pinceaux je voulais juste t'aider 

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

-Bon je vous laisse paix à ton âme, vieux ! 

Ron partit en courant de la salle commune pour éviter le gourou d'Hermione. 

-Harry tu n'as pas réellement fait ça n'est pas? 

- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de proportion et sa vie est horrible et je me suis démasqué comme un con en plus et il sait que je les vois et il m'en veut a mort et je n'en peux plus de ses souvenirs horribles et faut que tu m'aides à annuler ce sort s'il te plaît Mione ne me tue pas !

Hermione pinça les lèvres, essayant de garder son calme, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, pour souffler, puis rouvrit les yeux, et regarda son meilleur ami qui la regardait avec appréhension. 

-Harry tu sais que je t'aime énormément, mais tu es un véritable abruti mais sérieusement qu'est qui t'es passé par la tête pour rentrer dans son esprit comme ça en sachant toi-même ce que ça fait quand on fouille dans ta tête sans ton consentement. 

-... 

-Mais réagi enfin au lieu de rester avec ton air d'idiot t'as fait une énorme connerie Harry Potter je vais t'aider à annuler ce sort mais tu as intérêt à t' excuser pour ton attitude déplorable auprès de Malefoy. 

-Heu… il veut plus vraiment m'adresser la parole 

-Sans blague, franchement tu aurais réagi comment lui à sa place s'il t'avait fait la même chose 

-Mais il m'a fait accuser à tort auprès de Rogue ! 

-Et tu penses que fouiller son esprit était la meilleure attitude à avoir suite à ça, ne répond même pas tu me déçois énormément Harry maintenant tu lèves tes fesses et tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque pour chercher le contre-sort et tu vas également me décrire exactement le sort que tu as lancé

Harry dégluti, puis suivi sa meilleure amie en silence, tête baissée, il savait qu'il arriverait maintenant à annuler ce sort, mais il ne sait pas s'il sortirait vivant avec son amie qui était extrêmement en colère contre lui, il avait fait une belle connerie.


	6. Chapter 5

Désoler je m'étais trompé de chapitre le revoilà corriger par ma magnifique et fabuleuse bétâ lectrice... Yeti69

Et je remercie également Dune pour sa review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Chapitre 5

Dans ton esprit

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry recherchaient activement un contre sort, Hermione avait trouvé quelques pistes et l'une d'elles demandait la participation de la personne visée, ce qu'Harry justement ne voulait pas demander.

Harry s'inquiétait également, tout le long de la semaine, il s'était également rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait aucun rêve concernant Malefoy, et le souci c'est que s'il ne voyait pas de souvenirs c'est que le concerné ne dormait pas, et combiné avec le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus non plus croisé durant la semaine, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ginny se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard discrètement, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de son frère, sous un prétexte bidon, elle arriva près du saule cogneur comme il lui était demandé dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçu hier. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, et une autre sur les hanches pour ensuite être soulevée et emmenée un peu plus loin dans un coin bien caché vers le lac.

Draco après avoir vu Blaise et Théo revenir, était parti se planquer dans une salle de classe vide, il ne voulait pas croiser les autres Serpentards pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il en sache plus, il avait volé plusieurs potions dans la réserve de Rogue pour rester éveillé et rester sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Il décida de sortir sans se faire voir, il voulait savoir donc il décida de les surveiller de loin.

Il arriva dans le parc, et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Un peu plus loin, il vit une fille rousse se rapprocher du saule cogneur, et juste derrière elle, caché, il vit Blaise Zabini se rapprocher, et l'attraper par-derrière pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.  
Pris de panique il se mit à courir, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place.

Ginny continuait de se débattre, en foutant des coups de pieds et de coudes pour tenter de se libérer, quand son agresseur la lâcha et la retourna pour la plaquer contre l'arbre, Ginny se prépara à lui foutre une droite magistrale, mais quand elle vit la personne elle se calma instantanément.

« Blaise... »

« Oui, heureuse de me voir? »

« Oh Blaise, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » dit-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de relâcher son étreinte et de lui foutre une gifle monumentale.

« Espèce d'abruti tu m'as fait peur ! Quelle idée tu as eu de m'attraper comme ça ! »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me frapper non plus » dit-il un peu boudeur.

Draco arriva vers l'endroit où se trouvait Blaise et avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de mal à la fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait? » demanda curieusement Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? T'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Tu me frappes et ensuite tu demandes ce que je fais là ? Je commence à me poser des questions. »

« Oh c'est bon joue pas le mec bafoué avec moi, je croyais que tu voulais espionner Tu-sais-qui? »

« C'était le cas, mais avec Théo on a dû s'enfuir d'urgence, il voulait que je tue un bébé chien. »

« Blaise Zabini Serpentard dur et froid incapable de tuer un bébé chien » Se moqua la rousse.

« Hey te moque pas ! »

« Mais non mon amour je trouve ça seulement adorable » dit elle tout en s'approchant pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Draco, avait écouté la conversation, mais ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré sur le fait que Blaise et Théo ne soient apparemment pas des mangemorts, et aussi sur le fait qu'il sorte avec la fille Weasley, les choses devenaient vraiment étranges ces derniers temps. Quand la fille Weasley commença à partir, il voulut partir en retraite, mais il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par-derrière et le balancer contre un arbre.

Harry se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, il feuilletait différents bouquins dont toute une pile posée près d'eux. Sa meilleure amie était concentrée et lui regardait son livre les yeux dans le vague avec un profond ennuie inscrit sur son visage. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il cherchait sans trouver la moindre réponse à son problème et Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné prétextant un truc urgent à faire. Il voulut demander à Hermione de reprendre les recherches un autre jour quand celle-ci finit par se lever et sur son visage : un énorme sourire.

« Je viens de trouver la solution ! Je suis la meilleure » dit-elle toute heureuse.

« C'est vrai? Alors faut faire quoi? » Demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Bonne question ! Déjà la bonne nouvelle c'est que le sort est assez simple mais la mauvaise c'est que tu n'as pas le choix pour ça, faudra dire à Malefoy d'assister à l'incantation. »

« QUOI? Mais non justement je ne veux pas demander à Malefoy ! Si je pouvais éviter d'aller lui parler ça m'arrangerais »

« Bas que tu veuilles éviter ou pas tu n'as pas le choix alors tu vas aller chercher Malefoy et le ramener dans les toilettes des filles où nous avons conçu le polynectar. Moi je vais y aller et préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir lancer le contre sort. Compris ? »

« ... »

« Bien sur ce, je t'attends là-bas dans une heure à tout à l'heure » dit elle en se levant et en embarquant avec elle le livre.

« Et merde, j'ai plus qu'à trouver Malfoy pfff »

Draco était en ce moment même debout le dos collé contre un arbre, avec le bras de Zabini qui le tenait par la gorge, celui-ci le regardait méchamment, et il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver et pourquoi il avait voulu aider quelqu'un, toujours rester dans son coin et surtout pas aider les autres. Ca n'apporte que des problèmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu Malfoy? Et pourquoi tu m'espionnais? »

« Je t'espionnais pas » murmura t'il.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu comptes allez balancer ce que tu as vu chez ton maitre peut être? » Dit Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur Draco.

« Non, je... je n'ai pas de maitre »

« Tu n'as pas de maitre hein ? » dit Blaise un sourire mesquin aux lèvres « donc si je soulève ta manche je ne verrais aucune marque sur ton bras gauche » fini-il en soulevant ladite manche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Ah bon et je devrais en conclure quoi alors? C'est bien la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras pourtant »

Draco baissa la tête de dépit attendant les coups et les insultes, mais il sentit Blaise lui renifler les cheveux, puis le cou avant de le voir relever la tête. Draco le regarda de manière incompréhensible en voyant le visage rempli de dégout de l'autre Serpentard.

« Tu pus la magie noire, un sort de dissimilation puissant » fit Blaise avec une moue de dégout.

« Je vois pas quoi tu parles » fit draco assez angoissé à l'idée qu'il annule le sortilège et voit toutes les marques qu'elle dissimulait.

« Oh tu ne vois pas ! Et si j'annulais le sort pour voir ce que tu caches, là tu verrais sans doute de quoi je parle »

Harry lui cherchait Malfoy, depuis un moment déjà il se demandait où il était maudissant le fait que la carte des maraudeurs soit dans son dortoir, il devait rejoindre Hermione dans pas moins de 20 minutes et ça le gonflait.

Il finit par sortir dans le parc, et déambulait réfléchissant intensément, ce qui était chose rare chez lui, il arriva vers le lac quand il entendit des voix, et là il vit Zabini qui avait l'air d'agresser l'objet de ses recherches, un grand sourire se forma et il repoussa rapidement Zabini chopa la main de Malfoy et se mit à courir en hurlant « je te l'empreinte ! sans rancune ! ».

Hermione regarda sa montre au moment où elle vit une tornade brune arriver comme si il avait le feu aux fesses avec un blond derrière complètement perdu.

« Hey ben pile à l'heure Harry c'est un miracle »

« Je peux être responsable quand il le faut Mione »

« Qu'est que vous me voulez? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Potter? »

« Attends Harry tu ne lui as rien expliqué? »

« Pas eu le temps » marmonna le brun

« Bon Malfoy si nous sommes tous présent ici en ce moment c'est tout simplement car nous avons trouvé le moyen d'annuler le sort qu'Harry a jeté. »

« En gros on lance le sortilège et après je suis débarrassé du fouineur de service »

« Exactement, et nous avons besoin de la présence de la personne visée pour que le sortilège fonctionne correctement »

« Pourquoi? »

« Car celui-ci doit obtenir réparation pour que le sort s'annule, donc tu verras le passé d'Harry »

« Quoi, attend Mione tu m'avais pas dit ça, je refuse qu'il voit mon passé »

« Pourquoi Potter ? Toi ça ne t'as pas dérangé de violer mon esprit »

« Violer, violer c'est un terme un peu fort non? »

« CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs « commençons et toi Harry tu n'as pas le choix alors la ferme ! Malfoy places-toi là et pas de réflexion, vous allez juste vous assoir l'un en face de l'autre au milieu du pentacle et je ferai le reste OK ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent bien que réticent l'un se demandant dans quoi il se lançait. Si le sort était fiable et l'autre car il n'avait aucune envie que Malfoy voit son enfance.

Hermione commença le sortilège et les deux garçons, commencèrent à ressentir le lien qu'avait provoqué le sort que le gryffon avait lancé. Draco commença à voir une série d'événements d'un enfant brun, un placard, des insultes, le rejet, il avait bizarrement de la compréhension et de la compassion pour cet enfant qui avait vécu à peu près la même chose que lui sauf qu'ensuite il vit des aventures, des fous rires avec ses amis et rien que pour ça il l'enviait, il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Harry de son côté ressentit une sorte d'énorme excitation, ce qu'il faut le dire était assez étrange vu la situation.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, et Harry et Draco se regardèrent de travers, le brun avait envie de sauter sur le blond il se sentait étrange comme s'il y avait un vide qu'il se devait de combler à travers le Serpentard.

Théodore Nott lui observait discrètement ce qu'il se passait dans les toilettes de mimi geignard, il se demandait ce que faisaient Granger et Potter avec Malfoy exactement que signifiait tout ça et surtout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard sur la gryffondor, il fallait qu'il lui parle mais il ne savait pas comment l'approcher sans que celle-ci se méfie de lui, c'est dans ces moments là qu'il enviait son meilleur ami.

Ron lui cherchait tranquillement sa copine, quand il vit Nott se planquer derrière une statut. Il se cacha également pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire quand il vit Malfoy sortir en courant des toilettes de Mimi en hurlant un « obsédé ! », Harry se tenant la joue et Hermione en train de l'engueuler lui demandant ce qu'il lui a pris au juste, mais ce qu'il vit et qui l'énerva c'est le regard de Nott sur sa copine.

À Suivre...

Petite Review?


End file.
